Choices
by California-Italian
Summary: When Juliet's mom comes over, Jules has some descisions to make...Shulesness cause it's amazing like that R&R PLEASE! Grammar mistakes now corrected!


**A/n: I wrote this in creative writing, and I liked it a lot so I decided to make it a fic**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah…**

**CHOICES**

Juliet sat in her small closet, trying to hide from the problem she faced in her living room. The problem, you ask, was her mother. Ever since her childhood her mother was never her best friend. It didn't get better as she grew up though, as soon as Juliet hit twenty her mother would say "Juliet, when are you going to show me an eligible young man that you can marry?" Frankly, it pissed her off to no end.

Sure, there were men in her life, but none of them were her boyfriend. Carlton was her partner, Gus was a co-worker/friend, and Shawn was a friend/co-worker. The only other men in her life were her brother, her dad, and her nephews. Even if she could find a man to spend the rest of her life with, her job would probably scare them away in a second flat. Working for the SBPD had its negatives along with the positives. Not exactly the most flattering job for a woman, but she loved it and it payed the bills, so all was good.

Going back to the mother subject, she needed to have someone to pretend to be her fiancé. She could tell her mother they were engaged and the next time her mother visited, tell her they broke up, which would probably get her off the hook for two more years.

So the choosing process began.

Starting with Carlton. He was a good partner and always had her back in situations. He kept loyal and put up with her constant happiness, but frankly, he was a stick in the mud. He always wore a lemon sucking face, or he never laughed or showed any emotion at all. She couldn't even be fake engaged to a robot, plus her parents had met him. Carlton was a big fat NO.

The next person was Gus. He was funny and always rolled his eyes at Shawn's antics. If you looked at it like that they could totally pass off as engaged. But as luck would have it he was on a business trip for his pharmaceutical job.

Last was Shawn. He was cute, funny, and, most importantly, single. The best trio of qualities she could ever think of. He flirted with her all the time, so there was no problem of her mother thinking they weren't engaged. He was perfect, now to get him here…

Her cell phone vibrated with a text message ironically from Shawn. It read _'Who is the lady that answered your door?'_

'_She's my mother. Are you at my house?'_

'_Yeah, I needed to ask you something, and I couldn't stay at my apartment so I came over here'_

'_I'm not going to ask, but I need a favor from you'_

'_Depends what it is'_

'_No, it doesn't, because you owe me. I pretended to be your wife, remember.'_

'_You liked it, and you know it'_

'_You wish, just do me this one thing'_

'_Fine, what is it'_

'_I need you to pretend to be my fiancé'_

'_So we aren't married any more :'-( '_

Juliet laughed_ 'Maybe if you're good…'_

'_Now come out of your closet and be my fiancé'_

Juliet snapped her phone shut and stepped out of her closet. She headed downstairs to the sight of Shawn **enjoying** a conversation with her mother. She wondered if that was possible…

She wondered if it was normal too…

"Juliet, what took you so long?" her mother asked

"Oh, that's my fault, Isabel, my apartment is being fumigated, and so I'm staying in the guest room. She was getting sheets and pillows."

Juliet praised God for Shawn's quick thinking; she also wondered why he knew her mother's name.

She shot him a look of question in that category, but he just answered with a smile.

"Juliet, I'm having a wonderful conversation with Shawn, why didn't you tell me you were engaged to such a fine young man?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Mother."

Shawn cut in, "I was just saying, that for all the time I've known you, I always wondered where you got your looks from, but now I know."

Her mother smiled and so did she.

She had a vague feeling he wasn't joking. She pushed the thought out of her head, though.

"Juliet, it's six o'clock already, have you prepared dinner yet?"

"Yes, I made pasta, marinara sauce, meatballs, and to drink I have 2002 white wine, which Shawn gave me." She said with an exasperated tone.

When he and Gus had helped Mira at the vineyard, her parents had rewarded them with a bottle of wine each. He wasn't really a fan of wine (except out of a box), so he gave it to Jules, knowing she would get more use out of it.

The first thing that came out of Isabel's mouth once the food and wine was served was:

"Am I going to expect grandchildren from you two?"

Juliet dropped her fork and Shawn started choking on his pasta. "No we just want to keep it the two of us." She said rapidly.

Then the awkward silence fell down on them. That was pretty much how it went for the rest of dinner and all the way through dessert. When the dessert was done, Juliet got up to put the plates in the sink.

"I'll help." Shawn offered.

Once they got into the kitchen and both put down the plates, they started laughing silently, but hard.

"I can't believe we actually fooled her into thinking we're engaged."

"I know. Are we really that convincing?" Shawn replied with laughter still shaking him.

"I guess we're just amazing like that."

"Hey, Jules, next time we should totally fool Gus and my dad."

"I wonder what they would say."

"My dad would probably say he was proud, and Gus would say he saw it coming."

This is where the silence cut in.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, because we could never…"

"Oh no, of course not."

All the while, both were wondering why she couldn't say the word date. It was weird, like taboo.

"So, we should probably show my mother out."

"Yeah, let's put on one more convincing show."

Juliet smiled, and they walked out of the kitchen together.

"It's been fun having you here, but you won't want to the airport late." She said while ushering her mother out the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Shawn."

"It usually is." He joked.

"Oh, one last thing, don't try to fool me because it never works."

"What are you talking about?" Juliet played dumb.

"You aren't engaged."

"Yes we are."

"Then kiss."

"What?"

"Kiss."

Juliet sighed "Mother…"

"I knew it."

A look of hurt flashed across her face, and Shawn had caught it.

"Wait, Isabel!" He called out after her. When she turned around, he kissed Juliet.

This would be her definition of bliss. No fireworks or electric shocks, just pure bliss.

It was also her mother's bliss. Seeing her only daughter finally with someone put a smile on her face. Oh yeah, it felt good. With content flooding through her, she walked to her car and left.

Meanwhile, back with Shawn and Juliet, they had both heard her leave and separated. Although, they did linger a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Thank you." She whispered, still blushing, "Oh yeah, why did you come over here in the first place?"

"I told you, my apartment building is being fumigated."

"The whole building?!" Juliet responded, slightly in shock

"Yeah, well, for Christmas I got everyone in the building a pineapple, and apparently they like them a lot less than I do."

"Don't worry, I ate the pineapple you gave me, and I'm pretty sure Carlton ate his too."

He laughed, "So Jules, can I stay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." He smiled graciously, "Oh, by the way, I like being engaged to you."

Juliet blushed and smiled.

"What? You didn't like it?"

"Psh, only in your dreams."

"Oh, so you know about those."

"Funny."

"I prefer adorable," He kissed her quickly again, "but that's why you love me."

"What was that one for?"

"Because I felt like it."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Just be happy I made the right choice."

**!FINITO!**

**A/n: Review if you love me!**


End file.
